LO QUE SE SIENTE, SE SIENTE PARA SIEMPRE
by Monkey D Victoria
Summary: Luffy recuerda su viaje por Arabasta, esperando un milagro, y con Nami este se cumple, visitan a Artabasta, alli, el actual rey de los piratas, recuerda sus sentimientos hacia su princesa ¿Que sucedera?
1. Chapter 1 Destino Fijado

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con un fic, de no mas de 8 capitulos, en serio, tengo que admitir algo, no estoy a favor de LuVi, pero le hice una apuesta a una amiga, y aquí la estoy cumpliendo… Espero que les guste**_

**Lo que se siente, se siente para siempre**

Capitulo 1: Destino Fijado

Luego de que, Monkey D Luffy, se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas, llegando a Raftel y encontrando el One Piece, Roronoa Zoro, en el mejor espadachín, derrotando a Mihawk, Usopp se convirtiera en un valiente guerrero de los mares, Sanji encontrara el All Blue, Nami recorriera e hiciera un mapa de todo el mundo, Chopper se convirtiera en el mejor doctor de todo el mundo, Robin conociera la verdadera historia investigando en los Poneglyphs, Franky construyera una maquina que sea capaz de viajar por todo el mundo, y Brook, se reencontrara con Laboon.

Viajaban por todo el mundo, ya eran demasiados famosos como para que alguien no lo reconozca, sin embargo, esto no les importaba.

Una mañana, con un hermoso sol asomándose, la navegante, Nami, salio para ver s Luffy, apoyado en la baranda de la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

Luffy… ¿Sucede algo? –

No, no es nada, es solo que… - Por un segundo Luffy creyó que iba a decirle, una afirmación, o una pregunta, estaba indeciso, no sabia que sentía – Nada, no importa –

El Thousand Sunny, navegaba por un hermoso mar, celeste, y un hermoso amanecer, pero a Nami le seguía pareciendo raro, que Luffy halla madrugado, pero no solo eso, si no mas raro, le parecía el comportamiento de su capitán.

Luffy – Murmuro preocupada

No es nada, en serio – Trato de sonreír para disimular, sus sentimientos, pero la pelinaranja lo conocía muy bien, y sabia perfectamente que algo pasaba, en su interior

No te creo – El morocho la miro sorprendido – No te creo en lo mas mínimo – Se apoyo en la baranda del barco – Luffy, se como eres, algo te preocupa, ¿No? Algo o alguien que quieres, ver o saber como esta ¿Cierto? –

A que… a que te refieres – Tartamudeó, se lo había sacado de una, pero no le extrañaba, era Nami

Y yo se perfectamente quien es – Lo miro y sonrió – Iremos directo para su isla, no te preocupes, volveremos, a donde una vez estuvimos, y salvamos el país, Arabasta, que aventura ¿Cierto? – Una sonrisa burlona invadió la cara de la navegante

Listo, solo vasto hablar con Nami, para que el rumbo se fije, a la isla, la isla donde alguna vez había estado, la isla donde se encontraría con ella, con la princesa de ese lugar.

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de este, y la mantuvo por dos segundos. Para luego mirar el amanecer, hasta que estuvo el desayuno.

_**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, y espero que dejen comentarios **_


	2. Chapter 2 Vivi

_**Hola, bueno aquí volvi com mi siguiente capitulo, este va a ser mas largo, obviamente, pero quiero recordarles que yo no quiese crear este fic, ya que no me tiro para el LuVi, me tiro mas para el LuNa. Pero las apuestas son apuestas, creo que deveria decirles cual es la apuesta, yo, y mi mejor amiga, apostamos que la que se arevia a hacer un fic de parejas que no nos gustanba, no pasaba nada, pero si no nos atreviamos, tendriamos que pagarle a la otra 6 hamburguesas de McDonalds, bueno a mi me favorese **__**J**__** Pero, como no las quiero pagar, aquí comence…**_

Había pasado una semana desde que el Capitán había hablado con la navegante, y gracias al viento y las corrientes, a favor, desde el mástil del Thousand Sunny, se podían ver la isla de arena, Arabasta.

Luffy salio de su camarote con una sonrisa, al escuchar la noticia de parte de su Cocinero.

Oi, Luffy – Pregunto Zoro al verlo en la cubierta, el morocho lo miro - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hace años que no vemos esta isla –

Luffy no respondió, siguió mirando fascinado, como la isla, que ansiaba visitar hace años, aparecía en el horizonte, esa isla de arena, llamada Arabasta, donde en algún tiempo, hace mucho, habían vivido una gran aventura, salvando al país, del ex Shichibukai, Crocodile, y donde habían obtenido una nakama mas, o mejor dicho, dos, una era Vivi, la princesa de ese reino, y la otra, Nico Robin, que la había conocido allí, para mas tarde se convirtiese en nakama.

El capitán mostraba su felicidad, a cada segundo, y debido a que solo Nami sabía del sentimiento del capitán, los otros no podían entender lo que pasaba.

Luffy, estamos por llegar – Dijo la pelirroja que se acercó al joven

Gracias – Le sonrió y luego la abrazo

¡¿Qué estas…? – Exclamo algo furiosa, pero comprendió que Luffy, solo estaba agradecido – No hay por que –

Así que aquí es donde vivieron una gran aventura – Dijo Franky

Si – Contesto Chopper – Lo recuerdo bien, fue mi primer aventura fuera de mi isla natal –

Pronto el barco anclo en tierra, pero no todos los recibieron como se lo esperaban, los mugiwara esperaban, que no los dejen pisar tierra hasta que hablen con Vivi, y esta explique todo, pero no era nueva noticia que ellos hayan salvado el país.

¡Son lo Mugiwara! – Exclamaban por las calles

Volvieron – Se escuchaba

En el palacio real de Arabasta, su princesa estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, cuando, las puertas se abrieron.

¡Igaram! – Exclamo - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto por la agitación del hombre, había estado corriendo

Princesa Vivi – Dijo luego de tomar aire - ¡Han vuelta! ¡Los Mugiwara han vuelto! –

Los… Mugiwara… - Tartamudeo casi con una sonrisa - ¡¿En serio? –

La princesa, corría por la ciudad de Alubarna, llevaba un hermoso vestido largo y blanco y el cabello recogido con una colita.

En el puerto, la gente se amontonaba para ver a la tripulación del rey de los piratas, de repente todos se abrieron paso, dejando pasar a una joven, hermosa, de cabellos celeste, con un hermoso vestido, los mugiwara se quedaron mirándola hasta que Nami dijo:

¡Vivi! – Y corrió a abrazarla

Nami – Exclamo esta, luego hecho un vistazo a todos – Usopp, Sanji-Kun, Mr. Bushido, Chopper –

Ellos son nuevos nakama – Comenzó la pelirroja – Ella es Robin –

Te recuerdo de Miss all Sunday –

Mucho gusto, hace mucho no nos veíamos Vivi – Sonrió

El es Franky, nuestro astillero – Continuo Nami

Mucho gusto – Sonrió esta

Es un placer conocerte – La saludo este

Y por ultimo, nuestro músico, Brook – Termino la navegante

Un placer – La princesa ya había conocido a todos

Lo mismo, podría ver sus… -

¡Cállate! – Nami lo golpeo, luego se paro delante de la princesa – Olvídalo –

Vivi-Chwan – Grito un rubio mientras se acercaba a la joven

¡Tu también vete! – La navegante lo mando a volar – Pero… - Miro a la joven – Creo que falto el mas importante… -

La pelirroja, se hizo un lado, para que Vivi, pudiera divisar a un morocho, que esta reconoció, era el capitán mas buscado, Monkey D Luffy.

Luffy… - Murmuro esta – Hola – Sonrió

Hola, Vivi, veo que haz crecido mucho – Sonrió

Tu también, la ultima vez que te vi, tu recompensa era apenas de 100 millones, y ahora… eres uno de los mas buscados –

El morocho no pudo contenerse más, y se dirigió hacia ella, para sonreír y chocar el puño contra esta.

Veo que hiciste un gran trabajo aquí, creo que fue mejor que te quedes que, que vengas –

Lo se, sin embargo me hubiera gustado ir, pero mi pueblo… Arabasta… me necesitaba –

Lo se – Sonrió – Oi, Vivi – Dijo este con una mirada tierna

¿Si? – Se sonrojo la joven

¿Nos llevas a tu palacio? ¡tengo hambre! –

Claro – La joven callo a tierra e hizo que todos los ciudadanos escoltaran a los salvadores del pueblo

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo :P, recuerden: NO ME GUSTAN LOS FICS LUVI! ES POR UNA APUESTA!**_


	3. Chapter 3 No hables de Ace

_**Hola, de nuevo, como ya les dije, este fic, no tendra mas de 7 u 8 capitulos, anocer que se me antoje hacerlo mas largo, aunque lo dudo mucho, espero mucho que les guste, y ojala les guste tanto que hasta dejen comentarios :P Recuerden que este fic, lo estoy haciendo a causa de una apuesta, se que es muy molesto que lo repita, pero quiero aclarar, lo siento **__**J**__** Gracias de por si, por leer y animarse a leerlo…**_

_**Se que la mayoria de la gente prefiere un LuNa, o un LuBoa, o tal vez hay mas gente que le guste un LuRo que un LuVi, pero asi son las apuestas ¿No? Hajajaja… Bueno ahora los dejos de molestar y les dejo leer en paz… No les molesto mas :P(Me encanta esa carita) :P… Okey ahora si…**_

Llegaron al palacio de Alubarna, todos comían y bebían, definitivamente era una gran fiesta, ya que los salvadores habían vuelto.

Vivi ¿Así que les contaste la verdad a tu gente? – Sonrió Nami

Si, les dije que la marina decía que había sido el Capitán Smoker, pero en realidad habían sido lo Mugiwara, lo comprendieron – Relato ella con una sonrisa

Me alegro – Sonrió Luffy con la boca llena, Vivi se sonrojo un poco, así que, Nami decidió no meterse en la conversación

Sin embargo, la conversación entre ellos dos, termino allí, Vivi continuo hablando con Usopp, Chopper y Franky; Y Luffy con Brook, y Sanji.

Luego de la cena, la princesa mando a prepara una habitación para las chicas, se incluyo, para pasar mas tiempo con ellas, y una para los chicos.

**En la habitación de las chicas…**

Era la noche, Vivi estaba sentada en la cama, mientras miraba la luna llena, pensaba en sus sentimientos, y se había dado cuenta, que desde que los Mugiwara habían vuelto su corazón latía mas rápido, su sonrisa era mas brillaza, y sus ojos mostraban una felicidad eterna. De repente por atrás de esta se acercó, una joven de largos cabellos naranjas, y la asusto, a lo que esta pego un grito.

Oi, Vivi, te noto rara –

Pensaba – Se cubrió esta – Ya han pasado dos años desde que salvaron mi reino de arena, y… -

Estas muy pensativa ¿En que piensas? – Pregunto una morocha que salio de atrás de las otras dos jóvenes

¿Eh? Yo… en nada… - Dijo algo sonrojada

Vamos, no mientas – Sonrió Nami – Se en que pensabas –

¿Cómo la sabes? – Dijo demasiado nerviosa

Ah… Ya entiendo, es en un chico ¿No? – Sonrió burlonamente Robin, mientras sonreía picaramente

Yo… -

Vivi, acéptalo, ya lo sabemos – Termino el interrogatorio la pelirroja

Pero… - Se sonrojo la peliceleste - ¿Cómo supieron? –

Somos mujeres, vivimos lo mismo que tu, y lo viviremos, es normal en una chica de tu edad – Respondió la morocha

Si, es cierto –

Pero ¿Qué creen que debería hacer? – Pregunto confundida

Solo dile la verdad, tus verdaderos sentimientos, créeme, es lo mejor – Sonrieron las dos al uníoslo

Bien, lo haré, pero primero iré a vestirme, ya vuelvo, chicas –

La princesa dejo el lugar, para ir a cambiarse de ropa, mientras en la habitación, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a reír, para que luego la navegante dijera:

Solo tenemos que convencer a los chicos para que le den el empujón –

Si – Aclaro Robin – Creo que el Capitán-San, necesita un empujón de parte de sus nakama –

**En la habitación de los chicos…**

El capitán se encontraba parado delante de su nakama, Usopp, estaba mirándolo, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que le había hecho, hacia apenas unos segundos.

Bueno… la verdad… si me gustara alguien… Luffy ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas? No es común de ti – El narigón lo miro fijamente

No lo se – Sonrió algo preocupado

No me digas que nuestro Capitán, se ha enamorado – Suspiro Franky

¿En serio? – Pregunto Zoro – Eso no es posible – Luego suspiro

¡Cállate Marimo! A todos les llega la hora del amor, mira hasta tu tienes a una de las mejores mujeres que pueden haber, y nadie se lo esperaba – Contesto Sanji

¡Cállate tú, cellas afeminadas! Por lo menos, tengo a una chica no como tu, mujeriego – Se quejo el peliverde

¡Cállense! – Dijo Chopper algo molesto, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, el reno miro a su capitán – Ahora dinos ¿Quién es? – Su curiosidad lo mataba

… Yo… no… no les voy a decir – Dijo mientras su piel tomaba un color rojizo

Vamos ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Usopp

Eres el capitán, tenemos curiosidad, por ver quien elegiste – Añadió Brook

Creo que se quien es – Presumió el rubio – Luffy, no diré nada a menos que tu me pidas que lo diga – Luffy lo miro sorprendido ¿Sanji se había dado cuenta? Pero al poco tiempo, dedujo que era muy obvio, el sabia de estas cosas, que ninguno de ellos 6, para luego sonreírle

Diles cuando yo ya este lejos de esta habitación – Sonrió, y luego de suspirar – Iré a tomar aire, necesito un respiro –

Se nota, estas todo rojo – Rió Franky

¡No estoy rojo! – Exclamo el joven

Que si – Dijo el tirador

Que NO – El capitán pego un puertazo mientras se iba

Antes de empezar a caminar por el palacio de Alubarna, se recostó en la puerta, largado un largo suspiro, se toco la cara, definitivamente estaba caliente, era raro, el nunca había sentido esa sensación, nunca antes, por nadie, pero esta vez, era la primera, y este aspecto lo confundía mucho. Comenzó a caminar, por lo pasillos vacíos, hasta que llego a una ventana, miro hacia fuera, y contempló el oscuro paisaje con la luna, alumbrando todo el país de arena. Para luego seguir, su camino, buscaba un balcón, una puerta que lo condujera al exterior del castillo o una ventana abierta, en el cual podría tomar algo de oxigeno, hasta que encontró una puerta, que al abrirla, lo condujo a un gran balcón, donde, al final de este, diviso a una mujer de cabellos celestes largo y suelto, con un hermoso vestido blanco, adornado con retoques azules, estaba apoyada en este, mirando la luna.

No sabia por que, pero su corazón latía mas y mas fuerte, estaba por retroceder, pero sus piernas se lo prohibieron, y se detuvo, la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia, dándose vuelta y mirándolo sorprendida.

¡Luffy! – Exclamo mientras le surgía un leve sonrojo

Vivi… Hola – Estaba muy nervioso y no sabia como reaccionar, entonces se acercó hacia ella

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto

Quería tomar aire, pero no pensé que tu… - Dijo una vez estuvo al lado

Luffy, aunque yo no haya ido con ustedes ¿Sigo siendo su nakama? – Pregunto mientras bajaba su mirada y sus ojos se ponían brillosos

¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Por que, estos dos años, me di cuenta, que un nakama, debe ir con ellos, apoyarlos, ayudarlos – De sus ojos comenzaron a caer diminutas gotas de lagrimas

Tu estuviste con nosotros en nuestras aventuras en el Grand Line, eso es suficiente, te ayudamos, nos ayudaste, y nos apoyaste en todo, nos apoyaste aunque no estés con nosotros y seamos criminales buscados – El joven tomo la barbilla de la peliceleste y levanto su hermosa cara, mientras esta se iluminaba con la luz de la luna

Pero, me gustaría haberte ayudado con la muerte de tu hermano – Vivi pudo ver la cara de Luffy, mostraba el pensamiento de unos recuerdos dolorosos y traumatizan tes, una herida que nunca se podría cerrar – Lo siento –

No… no importa, Oi Vivi – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

¿Si? – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, el joven aun no le quitaba la mano de la barbilla

Yo… yo, me voy – Este la soltó y comenzó a irse, la princesa se puso a recordar la imagen y localizo unas lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de el capitán de los Mugiwara

**En la habitación de los chicos…**

Luffy entro cerrando la puerta de un portazo, lo cual llamo la atención de todos, pero ninguno dijo nada, no hasta verlo caer boca abajo en la cama, y taparse la cara con una almohada.

Luffy… ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto el espadachín

¿Cómo te fue? – Sonrió Usopp

De repente, las sonrisas de todos se borraron al escuchar el llanto de su capitán, todos se sorprendieron mucho ¿Qué había pasado? Tenia que ser algo muy malo para que Luffy llorara y mas de esa forma. Chopper se acercó:

¿Luffy? – Pregunto mientras le tocaba la espalda - ¿Estas bien? –

Luffy, dinos que sucedió – Le ordeno Zoro

Si, dinos – Acoto Franky – Queremos saber –

¿Te rechazo? – Pregunto Sanji a lo que el peliverde lo miro con cara de asesino

Deja de pensar en el amor, Idiota ¿Crees que Luffy lloraría así por una chica? – Grito este

Dinos ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Brook mientras se acercaba al morocho

Luffy dejo de llorar por unos segundos, y los miro a los seis, todos prestaron mucha atención, ninguno rió, ni mostró ninguna falsa expresión.

Es… es… - Dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas – Solo recordé a Ace –

¿Cómo? – Preguntaron curiosos

Solo Vivi lo nombro, es todo, no hay problema estoy bien – Trato de sonreír pero no pudo

Todos sabían que por más que lo disimule, estaba herido por dentro, y no podrían hacer nada.

**En la habitación de las chicas…**

¡Vivi! – Exclamó Nami al verla entrar por la puerta - Linda ropa-

Me lo cruce – Dijo sin animo

¿Y con te fue? – Pregunto curiosa Robin

Mal, creo que metí la pata –

¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la arqueóloga

Quizás creíste que lo hiciste, es muy difícil de herir sentimentalmente a Luffy – Sonrió la navegante

Yo… yo… - Sus ojos volvieron a largar finas lagrimas – Yo, nombre a Ace –

Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio, sabían que de las pocas maneras de herirlo, una era esa, y esa era la peor. Quedaron en silencio, cuando Nami grito:

¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE NOMBRARLO? – Esta salio de la habitación dejándolas a solas

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegue hoy, espero que les haya gustado y ojala haya comentarios…**_

_**¿Luffy le volverá a hablar a Vivi? ¿Y Nami? ¿Robin dirá algo? **_


	4. Chapter 4 Confusion

_**Hola! Ya se, los estoy subiendo muy rápidos lo capítulos ¿Lo notaron? Quiero terminar con esta APUESTA :p Igualmente, no se que opinan ustedes, por que, algunas personas que escriben fanfics, tardan mucho en subir, y creo que la mayoría se queja, aunque obviamente no todos disponen del mismo tiempo que yo; pero algunos escritores, lo suben tan rápido, que poray lo lectores piensan que les arruino, la espera, esa tensión que es muy "incontrolable", hajaja bueno, eso se lo dejo a cada uno en su persona. Quisiera agradecerles especialmente a "ana" y a "lynci", por sus comentarios, y avisarle a Fan de Sasuke, que voy a seguirlo, por que lo prometí! **__**Y a **__**Namine-loka, **__**gracias por leer…**_

Vivi estaba re costada en su cama, mientras que Robin la miraba desde un asiento, ninguna hablaba y creo que esto molestaba mucho a la peliceleste.

¿Crees que me vuelva a hablar? – Pregunto

Por como es Luffy, te hablara, no te preocupes, pero dale su tiempo, aun no se recupera de aquel dia, hace 2 años –

Lo se, pero… ¡Le daré su tiempo! – Sonrió – Pero iré a disculparme con el –

No... espera… empeoraras las cosas… - Pero fue tarde, la peliceleste ya había abandonado ese lugar

En el pasillo del palacio, una pelirroja corría, hacia la habitación de los chicos, sabía muy bien como se debería sentir su capitán, ella había pasado por lo mismo, pero en vez de perder a su hermana había perdido a su madre. Entro y apenas los vio, se dirigió hacia Luffy.

Luffy ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto

Si – Dijo mientras se sacaba las lagrimas de el rostro – Ya estoy mejor –

Me alegro – Dijo mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba – Oi, quisiera hablar contigo – Luego miro al resto – Ha solas –

Váyanse ustedes – Se quejo Zoro

¡Cállate, Marimo, no le hables así a Nami-San – Grito Sanji enfurecido

Zoro, Sanji, chicos, por favor, váyanse – Pidió Luffy con una cara muy seria, el resto no bromeo, sabían que si su capitán lo ordenaba lo tendrían que hacer

Bien – Dijo Usopp – Nos vamos –

Así fue como ellos dos quedaron a solas, pero Chopper no había cerrado la puerta bien, y quedo una hendija abierta. En la habitación, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, mientras que la muchacha abrazaba al chico, que no paraba de acordarse de su, ya muerto, hermano.

Oi, Luffy, tranquilo – Sonrió – Estas aquí conmigo, no me gusta verte así – Dijo para animarlo

¿Por qué no? – Pregunto mientras la miraba

Por que tu no eres así, eres de esos chicos divertidos, que les gusta divertirse y sonreír, por favor, solo quiero que esa contagiosa sonrisa, vuelva – Esta sonrió al decirlo, para tratar de contagiarlo

Pero, Nami… ambos sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien – La pelirroja afirmo con la cabeza – Pero el era mi hermano, ya había perdido a Sabo, mi otro hermano, y ahora, perdí al único que me quedaba – Esta recordó que cuando se encontraron, hubo un dia en el cual Luffy le había contado sobre su pasado, puesto que eran mejores amigos

Luffy… Se lo duro que es perder a alguien, pero si vives en el pasado nunca avanzaras, si miras el pasado, el futuro desaparecerá, creo que tanto Ace como Sabo, hubieran querido que sepas esto, así que por favor tenlo en cuenta –

Nami… - Lo miro sorprendido

Del otro lado de la puerta unos ojos los miraba, sorprendidos, se había dado cuenta de la situación, y no le parecía muy cómoda. Dentro de la habitación, Nami se acerco a Luffy.

¿No es triste que la gente se vaya? Luffy ¿Crees que Ace hubiera preferido que mueras? Se como era el, el nunca hubiera podido aguantar eso, era el hermano mayor y sintió que era su responsabilidad como el mas grande – Le sonrió Nami

¿Pero… que sintió? – Pregunto

No lo se, yo tampoco son la mayor – Rió apenas – Supongo que algún dia lo entenderé, o poray no ¿Quién sabe? – La pelirroja se estaba por parar, cuando el morocho tomo su mano y la detuvo, esta se sorprendió – Luffy… ¿Sucede algo? –

Nami… yo… te quería decir algo –

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto curiosa

Yo… tengo un sentimiento que quiero que sepas – Dijo con algo de pena – Mas bien creo que ya lo sabes, pero quiero estar seguro –

Fuera de la habitación, Vivi se encontraba observándolos, la situación le resultaba incomoda, demasiado incomoda, se preguntaba que le iría a decir Luffy.

En la habitación, el mocho se acerco al oído de la joven para murmurarle, lo que le quería a decir, pero en un momento, este tropezó y ambos cayeron a la cama, uno arriba de otro.

Vivi, desde afuera, no podía creer lo que había visto, para ella, era obvio, eso había sido intencional. Mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, salio corriendo hacia un cuarto vació y allí lloro por horas.

Ya habían pasado una semana, desde todos los incidentes, y todos actuaban normalmente. Hasta que una tarde Luffy caminaba por Alubarna, entonces sintió como alguien de atrás lo tomaba de los hombros, este trato de voltear, pero la persona no lo dejo.

¿Quién eres y que quieres? – Pregunto

Soy Vivi – Respondió – Quiero hablar contigo –

¿Hablar? – Pregunto

Si –

Bien –

Pero no aquí – Dijo

¿Aquí no? ¿En donde? – Pregunto curioso

No es claro, en el palacio –

Los dos se dirigieron al palacio de Alubarna, donde se dirigieron al mismo balcón donde se habían visto aquella noche. Se miraron, por unos segundos, mientras se acercaban, pero cuando sus labios se estaban por rozar, Luffy dijo:

No puedo hacer esto –

¿Por qué no? – Pregunto dañada

Por que… -

Es por ella ¿No? –

¿Qué? – Pregunto el morocho confundido - ¿Por quien? –

Por ella, no te hagas que yo se que los vi – Dijo enojada – Nami –

¿Nami? – O.O Luffy no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía

El otro dia los vi, juntos en su cuarto –

¿Eso? – Dijo con una sonrisa al comprender lo que le decía – Eso fue… -

¡Cállate! Me canse, nos vemos, Monkey D Luffy –

Pero… ¿Qué? -

_**Beno, hasta aquí llego, hoy, se aproxima el final, pero la verdad lo subire rápido, debido a que, se termina el tiempo de la apuesta, la apuesta termina el 13 de junio, o sea dentro de dos semanas, para el lunes 13, ya tengo que tener subido todos los capitulos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**_


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentren a Vivi

_**Hola! Aquí vengo con un fic, de no mas de 8 capitulos, en serio, tengo que admitir algo, no estoy a favor de LuVi, pero le hice una apuesta a una amiga, y aquí la estoy cumpliendo…**_

**Lo que se siente, se siente para siempre**

Capitulo 1: Destino Fijado

Luego de que, Monkey D Luffy, se convirtiera en el rey de los piratas, llegando a Raftel y encontrando el One Piece, Roronoa Zoro, en el mejor espadachín, derrotando a Mihawk, Usopp se convirtiera en un valiente guerrero de los mares, Sanji encontrara el All Blue, Nami recorriera e hiciera un mapa de todo el mundo, Chopper se convirtiera en el mejor doctor de todo el mundo, Robin conociera la verdadera historia investigando en los Poneglyphs, Franky construyera una maquina que sea capaz de viajar por todo el mundo, y Brook, se reencontrara con Laboon.

Viajaban por todo el mundo, ya eran demasiados famosos como para que alguien no lo reconozca, sin embargo, esto no les importaba.

Una mañana, con un hermoso sol asomándose, la navegante, Nami, salio para ver s Luffy, apoyado en la baranda de la cubierta del Thousand Sunny.

Luffy… ¿Sucede algo? –

No, no es nada, es solo que… - Por un segundo Luffy creyó que iba a decirle, una afirmación, o una pregunta, estaba indeciso, no sabia que sentía – Nada, no importa –

El Thousand Sunny, navegaba por un hermoso mar, celeste, y un hermoso amanecer, pero a Nami le seguía pareciendo raro, que Luffy halla madrugado, pero no solo eso, si no mas raro, le parecía el comportamiento de su capitán.

Luffy – Murmuro preocupada

No es nada, en serio – Trato de sonreír para disimular, sus sentimientos, pero la pelinaranja lo conocía muy bien, y sabia perfectamente que algo pasaba, en su interior

No te creo – El morocho la miro sorprendido – No te creo en lo mas mínimo – Se apoyo en la baranda del barco – Luffy, se como eres, algo te preocupa, ¿No? Algo o alguien que quieres, ver o saber como esta ¿Cierto? –

A que… a que te refieres – Tartamudeó, se lo había sacado de una, pero no le extrañaba, era Nami

Y yo se perfectamente quien es – Lo miro y sonrió – Iremos directo para su isla, no te preocupes, volveremos, a donde una vez estuvimos, y salvamos el país, Arabasta, que aventura ¿Cierto? – Una sonrisa burlona invadió la cara de la navegante

Listo, solo vasto hablar con Nami, para que el rumbo se fije, a la isla, la isla donde alguna vez había estado, la isla donde se encontraría con ella, con la princesa de ese lugar.

Una sonrisa invadió el rostro de este, y la mantuvo por dos segundos. Para luego mirar el amanecer, hasta que estuvo el desayuno.

_**Bueno, quiero agradecerles a todos por leer, y espero que dejen comentarios **_

_**Hola, bueno aquí volvi com mi siguiente capitulo, este va a ser mas largo, obviamente, pero quiero recordarles que yo no quiese crear este fic, ya que no me tiro para el LuVi, me tiro mas para el LuNa. Pero las apuestas son apuestas, creo que deveria decirles cual es la apuesta, yo, y mi mejor amiga, apostamos que la que se arevia a hacer un fic de parejas que no nos gustanba, no pasaba nada, pero si no nos atreviamos, tendriamos que pagarle a la otra 6 hamburguesas de McDonalds, bueno a mi me favorese **____** Pero, como no las quiero pagar, aquí comence…**_

Había pasado una semana desde que el Capitán había hablado con la navegante, y gracias al viento y las corrientes, a favor, desde el mástil del Thousand Sunny, se podían ver la isla de arena, Arabasta.

Luffy salio de su camarote con una sonrisa, al escuchar la noticia de parte de su Cocinero.

Oi, Luffy – Pregunto Zoro al verlo en la cubierta, el morocho lo miro - ¿Qué hacemos aquí? Hace años que no vemos esta isla –

Luffy no respondió, siguió mirando fascinado, como la isla, que ansiaba visitar hace años, aparecía en el horizonte, esa isla de arena, llamada Arabasta, donde en algún tiempo, hace mucho, habían vivido una gran aventura, salvando al país, del ex Shichibukai, Crocodile, y donde habían obtenido una nakama mas, o mejor dicho, dos, una era Vivi, la princesa de ese reino, y la otra, Nico Robin, que la había conocido allí, para mas tarde se convirtiese en nakama.

El capitán mostraba su felicidad, a cada segundo, y debido a que solo Nami sabía del sentimiento del capitán, los otros no podían entender lo que pasaba.

Luffy, estamos por llegar – Dijo la pelirroja que se acercó al joven

Gracias – Le sonrió y luego la abrazo

¡¿Qué estas…? – Exclamo algo furiosa, pero comprendió que Luffy, solo estaba agradecido – No hay por que –

Así que aquí es donde vivieron una gran aventura – Dijo Franky

Si – Contesto Chopper – Lo recuerdo bien, fue mi primer aventura fuera de mi isla natal –

Pronto el barco anclo en tierra, pero no todos los recibieron como se lo esperaban, los mugiwara esperaban, que no los dejen pisar tierra hasta que hablen con Vivi, y esta explique todo, pero no era nueva noticia que ellos hayan salvado el país.

¡Son lo Mugiwara! – Exclamaban por las calles

Volvieron – Se escuchaba

En el palacio real de Arabasta, su princesa estaba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, cuando, las puertas se abrieron.

¡Igaram! – Exclamo - ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto por la agitación del hombre, había estado corriendo

Princesa Vivi – Dijo luego de tomar aire - ¡Han vuelta! ¡Los Mugiwara han vuelto! –

Los… Mugiwara… - Tartamudeo casi con una sonrisa - ¡¿En serio? –

La princesa, corría por la ciudad de Alubarna, llevaba un hermoso vestido largo y blanco y el cabello recogido con una colita.

En el puerto, la gente se amontonaba para ver a la tripulación del rey de los piratas, de repente todos se abrieron paso, dejando pasar a una joven, hermosa, de cabellos celeste, con un hermoso vestido, los mugiwara se quedaron mirándola hasta que Nami dijo:

¡Vivi! – Y corrió a abrazarla

Nami – Exclamo esta, luego hecho un vistazo a todos – Usopp, Sanji-Kun, Mr. Bushido, Chopper –

Ellos son nuevos nakama – Comenzó la pelirroja – Ella es Robin –

Te recuerdo de Miss all Sunday –

Mucho gusto, hace mucho no nos veíamos Vivi – Sonrió

El es Franky, nuestro astillero – Continuo Nami

Mucho gusto – Sonrió esta

Es un placer conocerte – La saludo este

Y por ultimo, nuestro músico, Brook – Termino la navegante

Un placer – La princesa ya había conocido a todos

Lo mismo, podría ver sus… -

¡Cállate! – Nami lo golpeo, luego se paro delante de la princesa – Olvídalo –

Vivi-Chwan – Grito un rubio mientras se acercaba a la joven

¡Tu también vete! – La navegante lo mando a volar – Pero… - Miro a la joven – Creo que falto el mas importante… -

La pelirroja, se hizo un lado, para que Vivi, pudiera divisar a un morocho, que esta reconoció, era el capitán mas buscado, Monkey D Luffy.

Luffy… - Murmuro esta – Hola – Sonrió

Hola, Vivi, veo que haz crecido mucho – Sonrió

Tu también, la ultima vez que te vi, tu recompensa era apenas de 100 millones, y ahora… eres uno de los mas buscados –

El morocho no pudo contenerse más, y se dirigió hacia ella, para sonreír y chocar el puño contra esta.

Veo que hiciste un gran trabajo aquí, creo que fue mejor que te quedes que, que vengas –

Lo se, sin embargo me hubiera gustado ir, pero mi pueblo… Arabasta… me necesitaba –

Lo se – Sonrió – Oi, Vivi – Dijo este con una mirada tierna

¿Si? – Se sonrojo la joven

¿Nos llevas a tu palacio? ¡tengo hambre! –

Claro – La joven callo a tierra e hizo que todos los ciudadanos escoltaran a los salvadores del pueblo

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega este capitulo, prometo que el siguiente sera mucho mas largo :P, recuerden: NO ME GUSTAN LOS FICS LUVI! ES POR UNA APUESTA!**_

_**Hola, de nuevo, como ya les dije, este fic, no tendra mas de 7 u 8 capitulos, anocer que se me antoje hacerlo mas largo, aunque lo dudo mucho, espero mucho que les guste, y ojala les guste tanto que hasta dejen comentarios :P Recuerden que este fic, lo estoy haciendo a causa de una apuesta, se que es muy molesto que lo repita, pero quiero aclarar, lo siento **____** Gracias de por si, por leer y animarse a leerlo…**_

_**Se que la mayoria de la gente prefiere un LuNa, o un LuBoa, o tal vez hay mas gente que le guste un LuRo que un LuVi, pero asi son las apuestas ¿No? Hajajaja… Bueno ahora los dejos de molestar y les dejo leer en paz… No les molesto mas :P(Me encanta esa carita) :P… Okey ahora si…**_

Llegaron al palacio de Alubarna, todos comían y bebían, definitivamente era una gran fiesta, ya que los salvadores habían vuelto.

Vivi ¿Así que les contaste la verdad a tu gente? – Sonrió Nami

Si, les dije que la marina decía que había sido el Capitán Smoker, pero en realidad habían sido lo Mugiwara, lo comprendieron – Relato ella con una sonrisa

Me alegro – Sonrió Luffy con la boca llena, Vivi se sonrojo un poco, así que, Nami decidió no meterse en la conversación

Sin embargo, la conversación entre ellos dos, termino allí, Vivi continuo hablando con Usopp, Chopper y Franky; Y Luffy con Brook, y Sanji.

Luego de la cena, la princesa mando a prepara una habitación para las chicas, se incluyo, para pasar mas tiempo con ellas, y una para los chicos.

**En la habitación de las chicas…**

Era la noche, Vivi estaba sentada en la cama, mientras miraba la luna llena, pensaba en sus sentimientos, y se había dado cuenta, que desde que los Mugiwara habían vuelto su corazón latía mas rápido, su sonrisa era mas brillaza, y sus ojos mostraban una felicidad eterna. De repente por atrás de esta se acercó, una joven de largos cabellos naranjas, y la asusto, a lo que esta pego un grito.

Oi, Vivi, te noto rara –

Pensaba – Se cubrió esta – Ya han pasado dos años desde que salvaron mi reino de arena, y… -

Estas muy pensativa ¿En que piensas? – Pregunto una morocha que salio de atrás de las otras dos jóvenes

¿Eh? Yo… en nada… - Dijo algo sonrojada

Vamos, no mientas – Sonrió Nami – Se en que pensabas –

¿Cómo la sabes? – Dijo demasiado nerviosa

Ah… Ya entiendo, es en un chico ¿No? – Sonrió burlonamente Robin, mientras sonreía picaramente

Yo… -

Vivi, acéptalo, ya lo sabemos – Termino el interrogatorio la pelirroja

Pero… - Se sonrojo la peliceleste - ¿Cómo supieron? –

Somos mujeres, vivimos lo mismo que tu, y lo viviremos, es normal en una chica de tu edad – Respondió la morocha

Si, es cierto –

Pero ¿Qué creen que debería hacer? – Pregunto confundida

Solo dile la verdad, tus verdaderos sentimientos, créeme, es lo mejor – Sonrieron las dos al uníoslo

Bien, lo haré, pero primero iré a vestirme, ya vuelvo, chicas –

La princesa dejo el lugar, para ir a cambiarse de ropa, mientras en la habitación, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a reír, para que luego la navegante dijera:

Solo tenemos que convencer a los chicos para que le den el empujón –

Si – Aclaro Robin – Creo que el Capitán-San, necesita un empujón de parte de sus nakama –

**En la habitación de los chicos…**

El capitán se encontraba parado delante de su nakama, Usopp, estaba mirándolo, esperando la respuesta a una pregunta que le había hecho, hacia apenas unos segundos.

Bueno… la verdad… si me gustara alguien… Luffy ¿Por qué haces estas preguntas? No es común de ti – El narigón lo miro fijamente

No lo se – Sonrió algo preocupado

No me digas que nuestro Capitán, se ha enamorado – Suspiro Franky

¿En serio? – Pregunto Zoro – Eso no es posible – Luego suspiro

¡Cállate Marimo! A todos les llega la hora del amor, mira hasta tu tienes a una de las mejores mujeres que pueden haber, y nadie se lo esperaba – Contesto Sanji

¡Cállate tú, cellas afeminadas! Por lo menos, tengo a una chica no como tu, mujeriego – Se quejo el peliverde

¡Cállense! – Dijo Chopper algo molesto, a lo que todos se sorprendieron, el reno miro a su capitán – Ahora dinos ¿Quién es? – Su curiosidad lo mataba

… Yo… no… no les voy a decir – Dijo mientras su piel tomaba un color rojizo

Vamos ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Usopp

Eres el capitán, tenemos curiosidad, por ver quien elegiste – Añadió Brook

Creo que se quien es – Presumió el rubio – Luffy, no diré nada a menos que tu me pidas que lo diga – Luffy lo miro sorprendido ¿Sanji se había dado cuenta? Pero al poco tiempo, dedujo que era muy obvio, el sabia de estas cosas, que ninguno de ellos 6, para luego sonreírle

Diles cuando yo ya este lejos de esta habitación – Sonrió, y luego de suspirar – Iré a tomar aire, necesito un respiro –

Se nota, estas todo rojo – Rió Franky

¡No estoy rojo! – Exclamo el joven

Que si – Dijo el tirador

Que NO – El capitán pego un puertazo mientras se iba

Antes de empezar a caminar por el palacio de Alubarna, se recostó en la puerta, largado un largo suspiro, se toco la cara, definitivamente estaba caliente, era raro, el nunca había sentido esa sensación, nunca antes, por nadie, pero esta vez, era la primera, y este aspecto lo confundía mucho. Comenzó a caminar, por lo pasillos vacíos, hasta que llego a una ventana, miro hacia fuera, y contempló el oscuro paisaje con la luna, alumbrando todo el país de arena. Para luego seguir, su camino, buscaba un balcón, una puerta que lo condujera al exterior del castillo o una ventana abierta, en el cual podría tomar algo de oxigeno, hasta que encontró una puerta, que al abrirla, lo condujo a un gran balcón, donde, al final de este, diviso a una mujer de cabellos celestes largo y suelto, con un hermoso vestido blanco, adornado con retoques azules, estaba apoyada en este, mirando la luna.

No sabia por que, pero su corazón latía mas y mas fuerte, estaba por retroceder, pero sus piernas se lo prohibieron, y se detuvo, la mujer se dio cuenta de su presencia, dándose vuelta y mirándolo sorprendida.

¡Luffy! – Exclamo mientras le surgía un leve sonrojo

Vivi… Hola – Estaba muy nervioso y no sabia como reaccionar, entonces se acercó hacia ella

¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto

Quería tomar aire, pero no pensé que tu… - Dijo una vez estuvo al lado

Luffy, aunque yo no haya ido con ustedes ¿Sigo siendo su nakama? – Pregunto mientras bajaba su mirada y sus ojos se ponían brillosos

¡Claro que si! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Por que, estos dos años, me di cuenta, que un nakama, debe ir con ellos, apoyarlos, ayudarlos – De sus ojos comenzaron a caer diminutas gotas de lagrimas

Tu estuviste con nosotros en nuestras aventuras en el Grand Line, eso es suficiente, te ayudamos, nos ayudaste, y nos apoyaste en todo, nos apoyaste aunque no estés con nosotros y seamos criminales buscados – El joven tomo la barbilla de la peliceleste y levanto su hermosa cara, mientras esta se iluminaba con la luz de la luna

Pero, me gustaría haberte ayudado con la muerte de tu hermano – Vivi pudo ver la cara de Luffy, mostraba el pensamiento de unos recuerdos dolorosos y traumatizan tes, una herida que nunca se podría cerrar – Lo siento –

No… no importa, Oi Vivi – Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos

¿Si? – Dijo mientras se sonrojaba, el joven aun no le quitaba la mano de la barbilla

Yo… yo, me voy – Este la soltó y comenzó a irse, la princesa se puso a recordar la imagen y localizo unas lagrimas saliendo de los ojos de el capitán de los Mugiwara

**En la habitación de los chicos…**

Luffy entro cerrando la puerta de un portazo, lo cual llamo la atención de todos, pero ninguno dijo nada, no hasta verlo caer boca abajo en la cama, y taparse la cara con una almohada.

Luffy… ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto el espadachín

¿Cómo te fue? – Sonrió Usopp

De repente, las sonrisas de todos se borraron al escuchar el llanto de su capitán, todos se sorprendieron mucho ¿Qué había pasado? Tenia que ser algo muy malo para que Luffy llorara y mas de esa forma. Chopper se acercó:

¿Luffy? – Pregunto mientras le tocaba la espalda - ¿Estas bien? –

Luffy, dinos que sucedió – Le ordeno Zoro

Si, dinos – Acoto Franky – Queremos saber –

¿Te rechazo? – Pregunto Sanji a lo que el peliverde lo miro con cara de asesino

Deja de pensar en el amor, Idiota ¿Crees que Luffy lloraría así por una chica? – Grito este

Dinos ¿Qué sucedió? – Dijo Brook mientras se acercaba al morocho

Luffy dejo de llorar por unos segundos, y los miro a los seis, todos prestaron mucha atención, ninguno rió, ni mostró ninguna falsa expresión.

Es… es… - Dijo mientras sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lagrimas – Solo recordé a Ace –

¿Cómo? – Preguntaron curiosos

Solo Vivi lo nombro, es todo, no hay problema estoy bien – Trato de sonreír pero no pudo

Todos sabían que por más que lo disimule, estaba herido por dentro, y no podrían hacer nada.

**En la habitación de las chicas…**

¡Vivi! – Exclamó Nami al verla entrar por la puerta - Linda ropa-

Me lo cruce – Dijo sin animo

¿Y con te fue? – Pregunto curiosa Robin

Mal, creo que metí la pata –

¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto la arqueóloga

Quizás creíste que lo hiciste, es muy difícil de herir sentimentalmente a Luffy – Sonrió la navegante

Yo… yo… - Sus ojos volvieron a largar finas lagrimas – Yo, nombre a Ace –

Las dos mujeres quedaron en silencio, sabían que de las pocas maneras de herirlo, una era esa, y esa era la peor. Quedaron en silencio, cuando Nami grito:

¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE NOMBRARLO? – Esta salio de la habitación dejándolas a solas

_**Bueno hasta aquí llegue hoy, espero que les haya gustado y ojala haya comentarios…**_

_**¿Luffy le volverá a hablar a Vivi? ¿Y Nami? ¿Robin dirá algo? **_

_**Hola! Ya se, los estoy subiendo muy rápidos lo capítulos ¿Lo notaron? Quiero terminar con esta APUESTA :p**__** Igualmente, no se que opinan ustedes, por que, algunas personas que escriben fanfics, tardan mucho en subir, y creo que la mayoría se queja, aunque obviamente no todos disponen del mismo tiempo que yo; pero algunos escritores, lo suben tan rápido, que poray lo lectores piensan que les arruino, la espera, esa tensión que es muy "incontrolable", hajaja bueno, eso se lo dejo a cada uno en su persona. Quisiera agradecerles especialmente a "ana" y a "lynci", por sus comentarios, y avisarle a Fan de Sasuke, que voy a seguirlo, por que lo prometí! gracias por leer…**_

Vivi estaba re costada en su cama, mientras que Robin la miraba desde un asiento, ninguna hablaba y creo que esto molestaba mucho a la peliceleste.

¿Crees que me vuelva a hablar? – Pregunto

Por como es Luffy, te hablara, no te preocupes, pero dale su tiempo, aun no se recupera de aquel dia, hace 2 años –

Lo se, pero… ¡Le daré su tiempo! – Sonrió – Pero iré a disculparme con el –

No... espera… empeoraras las cosas… - Pero fue tarde, la peliceleste ya había abandonado ese lugar

En el pasillo del palacio, una pelirroja corría, hacia la habitación de los chicos, sabía muy bien como se debería sentir su capitán, ella había pasado por lo mismo, pero en vez de perder a su hermana había perdido a su madre. Entro y apenas los vio, se dirigió hacia Luffy.

Luffy ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto

Si – Dijo mientras se sacaba las lagrimas de el rostro – Ya estoy mejor –

Me alegro – Dijo mientras se le acercaba y lo abrazaba – Oi, quisiera hablar contigo – Luego miro al resto – Ha solas –

Váyanse ustedes – Se quejo Zoro

¡Cállate, Marimo, no le hables así a Nami-San – Grito Sanji enfurecido

Zoro, Sanji, chicos, por favor, váyanse – Pidió Luffy con una cara muy seria, el resto no bromeo, sabían que si su capitán lo ordenaba lo tendrían que hacer

Bien – Dijo Usopp – Nos vamos –

Así fue como ellos dos quedaron a solas, pero Chopper no había cerrado la puerta bien, y quedo una hendija abierta. En la habitación, ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados sobre la cama, mientras que la muchacha abrazaba al chico, que no paraba de acordarse de su, ya muerto, hermano.

Oi, Luffy, tranquilo – Sonrió – Estas aquí conmigo, no me gusta verte así – Dijo para animarlo

¿Por qué no? – Pregunto mientras la miraba

Por que tu no eres así, eres de esos chicos divertidos, que les gusta divertirse y sonreír, por favor, solo quiero que esa contagiosa sonrisa, vuelva – Esta sonrió al decirlo, para tratar de contagiarlo

Pero, Nami… ambos sabemos lo que se siente perder a alguien – La pelirroja afirmo con la cabeza – Pero el era mi hermano, ya había perdido a Sabo, mi otro hermano, y ahora, perdí al único que me quedaba – Esta recordó que cuando se encontraron, hubo un dia en el cual Luffy le había contado sobre su pasado, puesto que eran mejores amigos

Luffy… Se lo duro que es perder a alguien, pero si vives en el pasado nunca avanzaras, si miras el pasado, el futuro desaparecerá, creo que tanto Ace como Sabo, hubieran querido que sepas esto, así que por favor tenlo en cuenta –

Nami… - Lo miro sorprendido

Del otro lado de la puerta unos ojos los miraba, sorprendidos, se había dado cuenta de la situación, y no le parecía muy cómoda. Dentro de la habitación, Nami se acerco a Luffy.

¿No es triste que la gente se vaya? Luffy ¿Crees que Ace hubiera preferido que mueras? Se como era el, el nunca hubiera podido aguantar eso, era el hermano mayor y sintió que era su responsabilidad como el mas grande – Le sonrió Nami

¿Pero… que sintió? – Pregunto

No lo se, yo tampoco son la mayor – Rió apenas – Supongo que algún dia lo entenderé, o poray no ¿Quién sabe? – La pelirroja se estaba por parar, cuando el morocho tomo su mano y la detuvo, esta se sorprendió – Luffy… ¿Sucede algo? –

Nami… yo… te quería decir algo –

¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto curiosa

Yo… tengo un sentimiento que quiero que sepas – Dijo con algo de pena – Mas bien creo que ya lo sabes, pero quiero estar seguro –

Fuera de la habitación, Vivi se encontraba observándolos, la situación le resultaba incomoda, demasiado incomoda, se preguntaba que le iría a decir Luffy.

En la habitación, el moro se acerco al oído de la joven para murmurarle, lo que le quería a decir, pero en un momento, este tropezó y ambos cayeron a la cama, uno arriba de otro.

Vivi, desde afuera, no podía creer lo que había visto, para ella, era obvio, eso había sido intencional. Mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, salio corriendo hacia un cuarto vació y allí lloro por horas.

Ya habían pasado una semana, desde todos los incidentes, y todos actuaban normalmente. Hasta que una tarde Luffy caminaba por Alubarna, entonces sintió como alguien de atrás lo tomaba de los hombros, este trato de voltear, pero la persona no lo dejo.

¿Quién eres y que quieres? – Pregunto

Soy Vivi – Respondió – Quiero hablar contigo –

¿Hablar? – Pregunto

Si –

Bien –

Pero no aquí – Dijo

¿Aquí no? ¿En donde? – Pregunto curioso

No es claro, en el palacio –

Los dos se dirigieron al palacio de Alubarna, donde se dirigieron al mismo balcón donde se habían visto aquella noche. Se miraron, por unos segundos, mientras se acercaban, pero cuando sus labios se estaban por rozar, Luffy dijo:

No puedo hacer esto –

¿Por qué no? – Pregunto dañada

Por que… -

Es por ella ¿No? –

¿Qué? – Pregunto el morocho confundido - ¿Por quien? –

Por ella, no te hagas que yo se que los vi – Dijo enojada – Nami –

¿Nami? – O.O Luffy no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que decía

El otro dia los vi, juntos en su cuarto –

¿Eso? – Dijo con una sonrisa al comprender lo que le decía – Eso fue… -

¡Cállate! Me canse, nos vemos, Monkey D Luffy –

Pero… ¿Qué? -

_**B**__**ueno, hasta aquí llego, hoy, se aproxima el final, pero la verdad lo subire rápido, debido a que, se termina el tiempo de la apuesta, la apuesta termina el 13 de junio, o sea dentro de dos semanas, para el lunes 13, ya tengo que tener subido todos los capítulos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo…**_

_**Hola como estas? Aquí mi quinto capitulo, este es mucho mas largo, espero que les guste…Agradezco los comentarios… **_

_**¿Quién esta con Zoro? Lo van a descubrir hoy…**_

Pero ¿Qué? – Luffy estaba muy confundido, no entendía, de donde Vivi había sacado eso ¿Los había visto? Pero, en todo caso, no había pasado nada entre Nami y el, solo se había tropezado, y lo gracioso es que no se acordaba con que, sin embargo, la peliceleste había entendido algo mal ¿Pero que? ¿Acaso pensó que no había sido un accidente? ¿Por qué? No lo entendía del todo.

De repente, Nami entro al balcón, parecía furiosa y preocupada a la vez. Pero al capitán no se le cruzo la razón. Se le acercó, mientras que le pregunto:

¿Qué sucede Nami? –

Luffy… ¿Sabes que le ha pasado a Vivi? – Pregunto la pelirroja

¿Por? –

La vi pasar por el pasillo… -

**Flash Back**

Nami paseaba por los pasillos del castillo de Alubarna, mientras que miraba el pasillo solitario, cuando de repente diviso a una peliceste casi corriendo, se paro y algo confundida, la saludo:

Hola, Vivi ¿Qué haci…? – No termino de preguntar, debido a que esta le paso por al lado, y allí pudo distinguir que de sus ojos caían pequeñas gotas de agua - ¿Vivi? ¿Qué sucede? –

¡Nada! – Exclamo con un grito ahogado por sus lagrimas

Pero… ¡Espera! – Dijo mientras que la tomaba de la mano, para pararla – Solo dime, somos nakama, puedes confiar en mi –

¡YA DEJAME! – Dijo mientras retiraba su mano bruscamente

Pero… ¿Qué sucede? ¡AUN NO ME DICES! – Grito

¡No puedes gritarme, yo soy la princesa de este país! –

¡No serias la princesa de ningún lado si no fuera por nosotros! – Eso hizo que la princesa que callara para luego, preguntar

Nami… ¿Cuándo se irán de aquí? –

¿Qué? ¿Qué cuando no iremos? No lo se, cuando lo ordene nuestro capitán – Respondió confundida por la pregunta de esta - ¿Por qué…?

Trata reconvencerlo de que se vayan en un día –

Pero, eso seria mañana – Dijo confundida

Si, hazlo – Luego se fue dejando a la pelirroja muy confundida, y sin nada que decir a nadie

**Fin Flash Back**

Veo… Quiere que nos vayamos – Agacho su cabeza, su tono era deprimente

¡Idiota! – Dijo mientras lo golpeaba – Algo paso ¿Sabes donde estuvo Vivi antes de que pase eso, o sea hace unos minutos? –

Estaba conmigo –

¡¿Qué dijiste? – Grito enojada

Nada, es que… ¿Recuerdas, esa vez que me caí arriba tuyo? – Pregunto, lo que la pelirroja lo golpeo

¡No me hagas acordar! – Lo golpeo nuevamente

Ella cree, que entre nosotros, hay algo – Nami quedo congelada en su lugar, el morocho lo miro de los pies hasta la cabeza - ¿Estas bien? –

Si, solo que no se como pudo deducir eso – Luffy comenzó a reír - ¡Idiota! ¡Te estoy diciendo feo, y tú te ríes como si nada! -

No me interesa lo que pienses TU, solo me interesa lo que opine ELLA, acerca de mi – Dijo muy decidido

Supuse algo así – Suspiro - ¡Bien que esperas, dentro de un día nos vamos! ¡Hay que buscarla! ¿O acaso no quieres que te vuelva a hablar por el resto de tu vida? –

¡NO! –

¡Idiota entonces vamos! – Grito mientras se acercaba a la puerta - ¡A buscar a Vivi! –

¡Si! – Exclamó el morocho mientras salía corriendo y dejaba atrás a la pelirroja

¡Espera! –

**En otra habitación…**

El resto de los Mugiwara se encontraba, en una habitación grande, haciendo cosas diferentes; Chopper y Robin leían libros, Usopp y Franky inventaban cosas, Brook tocaba una melodía con un violín, Sanji buscaba un buen libro de cocina el cual leer, y Zoro entrenaba. Todos estaban en su mundo, cuando de repente, se abrió la puerta de un golpe, y por allí, entraron Nami y Luffy.

¿Qué sucede ahora? – Preguntaron Zoro y Sanji a la vez

¡ ¿DONDE ESTA VIVI? – Grito el morocho

Capitán-san, no grites – Lo callo Robin, mientras sacaba un brazo del pecho del capitán y le tapaba la boca

¿Qué sucede ahora, Luffy? – Pregunto Chopper

¿Qué paso con Vivi? – Pregunto Franky

¿Qué le paso a mi Robin-Chwan? – Grito el rubio

Lo que paso, fue que… - La navegante les contó toda la historia, mientras que toda la tripulación prestaba muchísima atención, desde el principio hasta el final de esta dramática historia

De repente una patada, de parte del cocinero, fue directa a la cara del morocho, todos lo miraron.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Vivi-Chan y a Nami-San? – Grito

¿Pero…? ¿Qué le hice a Nami? – Pregunto el capitán mientras se sobaba el golpe

Te "caíste" arriba de ella – Dijo

Sanji-Kun, se callo en serio, no fue otra cosa, mas que un tropezón –

¡Si! Nami-San – Grito con corazoncitos en los ojos

O sea – Comenzó la arqueóloga – Que tenemos que encontrar a la princesa ¿Verdad? –

Apuesto que será fácil – Dijo el astillero

Claro, donde puede ir una princesa – Comento el músico

Y así comenzó la búsqueda, dividiéndose en 4 grupos, Sanji y Chopper por un lado; Brook, Franky y Usopp, por otro; Zoro y Robin, otro; Y por último Luffy y Nami.

Los cuatro grupos buscaron durante el resto del dia, todos se empezaron a preocupar, ya era de noche, y dicha princesa no volvía. Pero aun, seguían buscándola, sabían que tendría que estar en algún lugar. Paso una hora desde que el sol se escondió, y todos volvieron al palacio para buscar a dicha princesa.

¿¡La encontraron! – Pregunto Nami a Sanji

No – Respondió el rubio - ¿Ustedes? – Y miro a Franky

No – Contestaron - ¿Qué hay de ustedes, Robin, Zoro? – Pregunto, pero al darse vuelta estos no estaban

**En otra parte de Arabasta… **

Un peliverde y una morocha caminaban por las calles de Alubarna, se miraban de reojo, pero ninguno hablaba, se sentían incómodos.

¿Recuerdas ese dia? – Pregunto el espadachín, rompiendo el silencio

Si – Sonrió la arqueóloga

Fu hace unos meses… -

**Flash Back**

Roronoa Zoro estaba en la cubierta del Thousand Sunny, dormía, como de costumbre, pero una morocha, no lo dejaba de observar, sonreía al hacerlo. De repente, el peliverde despertó, y miro a la mujer que tanto le llamaba la atención. Pero al estar un segundo conectados, ambos se sonrojaron.

Esa tarde, siete barco de la marina, encontraron al Thousand Sunny, así entonces, comenzando a atacar. Obviamente todos los tripulantes del barco contraatacaron muy bien, hundiendo de una, unos 3 barcos.

De repente, uno de los capitanes de la marina, pudo encadenar a Robin, con unas cadenas de Kaioreki, dejando a esta con cierta debilidad, así la llevó a su barco. Zoro se percato de esto, y furiosos grito:

¡Malditos, devuélvanmela! – Era obvio que estaba muy enojado, si rostro mostraba una expresión nunca jamás antes vista

Parece que la quieres demasiado – Dijo un marina que se encontraba en el barco, y luego la acerco al mar - ¡Que pena si le pasara algo! ¿No? - Dijo sarcásticamente

¡No se atrevan a tocar, por que… por que… ella es mía! - Saco sus tres katanas, y utilizando el Santoryu, coto el navío. Al ver que la joven caía al mar, se tiro a buscarla.

Una vez en sus brazos, no pudo aguantar a abrazarla, esta lo miro muy sorprendida, pero a este no le importo, luego la miro a los ojos.

¿Estas bien? – El peliverde se perdió en esos hermosos ojos celestes mar

Si, gracias –

Mejor volvamos, no es seguro para ti, estar aquí – Dijo mientras ponía ala mujer en su espalda y comenzaba a nadar

¿Puedes? –

Claro –

Llegaron al Thousand Sunny, donde vieron que sus nakama ya habían terminado con el trabajo pesado. Todos lo miraron.

¡Robin! ¡Zoro! ¡Menos mal que están bien! –Grito la navegante

¡Robin-Chwan! – Grito Sanji

Otro barco – Exclamó asustado Usopp

¿Qué? – Luffy miro al horizonte y allí lo vio, otro barco, pero mucho mas grande, que los anteriores - ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a acabar con ellos! –

¡Si! – Exclamaron la mayoría

Todos dejaron el lugar para poner el ataque en marcha, excepto unos dos jóvenes, que se quedaron contemplando, el uno al otro.

¿Eso… eso… que dijiste, era cierto? – Pregunto la morocha

¿Qué cosa? – Preguntó algo sonrojado

Lo que dijiste, "… ella es mía…" – A Zoro se le cruzo el momento, sonrojándose un poco

Podría ser… - Sonrió – Pero… creo que mejor lo dejamos así – Pego media vuelta – Ahora viene ese barco de la marina, mejor nos encargamos de el, además, Luffy y lo demás nos necesitaran –

¡Espera! – Grito la morocha tomándolo de la mano – Necesito saber si es verdad lo que dijiste -

… - El peliverde volteo y la miro fijamente - ¿Si es verdad? – Pregunto mientras le acariciaba el pelo, de repente se empezó a acercarse a los labios de esta, así besándola – Espero que eso, te lo demuestre –

Claro – Sonrió

¡Bien! ¡Vamos a ayudar! –

**Flash Back**

Ase unas semanas, que nos hablamos, no bromeamos, ni besarnos – Dijo la joven desviando la mirada

Puede ser… - Este la miro y le acaricio el cabello morocho que tenia, para luego correrle la cara, delicadamente, hasta la suya – Pero eso se puede cambiar ¿No? –

No lo se, debemos buscar a Vivi –

Apuesto que los demás estarán buscándola – Dijo mientras se acercaban

¿No sabia que ustedes salían? – Se escucho desde atrás de un edificio

¿Quién demonios? – Grito Zoro sacando su katana, la Wado Ichimonji

¿Vivi? –Pregunto Robin - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Me escondía de ustedes – Dijo son mucha importancia

¿Pero… que? ¡Idiota! ¡Nos preocupaste a todos! – Grito el espadachín

Espera, Zoro – Lo callo la arqueóloga - ¿Por qué te escondes de nosotros? – Aunque sabia, debido a que Nami se los había contado, quería ver si la joven inventaba algo o simplemente se animaba, a decirlo

Yo… - Dijo mientras unas gotas de lagrimas caían

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llego hoy… Se me acaban los dias para la apuesta, asiq eu en los proximos dias, veran los pocos capitulos que faltan, un beso… Queria agradecer lo comentarios de todos…**_

_**¿Qué le diran Robin y Zoro a Vivi? ¿Qué dira Vivi? ¿Los demas encontraran a Vivi entes del amanecer?...**_


	6. Chapter 6 Vivi pide perdon

_**Hola, volvi! Como estan? Recuerdan el ultimo capitulo! Me da intriga, vamos a ver como desarrollo este capitulo, queria agradecer todos comentarios… **_

Espera, Zoro – Lo callo la arqueóloga - ¿Por qué te escondes de nosotros? – Aunque sabia, debido a que Nami se los había contado, quería ver si la joven inventaba algo o simplemente se animaba, a decirlo

Yo… - Dijo mientras unas gotas de lagrimas caían, Vivi les contó todo, desde lo que había visto hasta lo que había hablado con Nami y con Luffy

Veo… - Sonrió esta – Así que, creíste que eso fue real –

¿Creí? – Pregunto confusa mientras paraba de llorar

Claro, créeme el Capitán-San y la Navegante-San, no tiene nada entre ellos, se lo puedo jurar – Le explico Robin con una pequeña sonrisa – No tiene por que preocuparte –

¿Entonces? ¿Yo los eche a ustedes, eche a Luffy, sin ninguna razón? – Pregunto mientras temblaba

Exactamente – Dijo Zoro con un suspiro

¡Espadachín-San! – Se quejo la arqueóloga

¡Pero si es verdad…! –

Un brazo salio del pecho del espadachín, tapándole la boca, para que dejara de hablar. Luego miro hacia donde se encontraba este y le hizo señas para que no hable. Pero cuando volteo vio a la joven yéndose corriendo.

¡Princesa-San! ¿A dónde va? – Pregunto

¡Voy a buscar a Luffy-San! – Exclamó mientras seguía su rumbo hacia el palacio

Eso dejo a los "enamorados" solos, entonces Robin sonrió burlonamente, para luego decir:

Así no puedes hablar – Cuando hizo desaparecer ese brazo el espadachín puedo tomar aire, pero al darse vuelta hacia la morocha estaba a unos centímetro de el, un leve sonrojo surgió de su cara – Así que… estamos solos… -

¿Por qué, hace mucho que no nos besamos? –

¿Quién sabe? Nos distanciamos el uno del otro ¿La razón? Ni yo la se – Dijo esta mas seria

Pero… hay otra oportunidad… ¿Cierto?... – Dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba hacia el

No lo se - Dijo suspirando – Pero, no me interesa si hay o no – Luego acercó sus labios a los del joven, tanto, que ya ambos se respiraban los alientos del otro – Yo quiero estar contigo igual – Y así se acercaron aun mas besándose –

En las calles de Arabasta, la princesa corría sin parar, ni siquiera para tomar un respiro, lo único que quería hacer era abrasarlo, era disculparse, era besarlo, era decirle que se quedara, era lo que siempre soñó. Y ahora, que estaba tan cerca, una simple confusión lo estaba arruinando.

Afortunadamente llego al palacio para encontrase con el resto de los Mugiwara. Estaban todos hablando, excepto el más importante de todos, el capitán.

Oi, chicos – Dijo cautelosamente, todas las miradas se posaron en la joven de cabellos celeste - ¿Vieron a Luffy? –

Te esta buscando por el palacio, creo que cree que estas dentro – Contesto Franky

Si, creo que deberías ir, Vivi-Chan – Acoto el rubio

Y pedirle perdón – Murmuro muy seria Nami

Lo haré – Dijo mientras le sonreía

La mujer, se dirigió hacia adentro cuidadosamente, sin tratar de llamar mucho la atención, camino por unos largos pasillos, hasta llegar al mismo balcón en el cual había hablado con Luffy la otra noche; para verlo apoyado en la baranda, mirando la luna a través del desierto.

Entro cuidadosamente, si hacer ningún ruido, sin embargo el morocho la oyó y volteo para ver quien era, y al verla, se la quedo mirando por unos segundos, como en estado de shock, y luego volvió a mirar el desierto.

Luffy… - Murmuro mientras se le acercaba – Perdóname, si dije algo que te hiciera mal – Una vez llego al lado, se le apoyo en el hombro

¿"Perdón"? – pregunto ignorantemente

Escucha, se que lo que hice fue doloroso para ti, pero… ¿Podrías perdonarme? Por favor –

¿Perdonarte? ¿Y por que tendría que hacerlo? No confiaste en mi – Dijo mientras volteaba hacia ella, y viceversa

Por que te lo estoy pidiendo por favor – Exclamó algo frustrada por la expresión del chico

Ahora sabes, que las princesas no pueden conseguir todo, poray tienes todo lo material, pero cuando se tratan de caprichos incluyendo a otros seres humanos, no es posible – El morocho hablo en un tono muy maduro, demasiado, tanto, que sorprendió a la joven, sin embargo al mismo tiempo le molesto lo que dijo

¡¿De que hablas? – La princesa cada vez se enojaba mas

Hablo de que… - El joven se acercó hacia la mujer – no puedes cambiar que… que te ame –

Luffy acerco sus labios hacia los de la peliceleste, haciendo que esta se sonroje, ahora que lo notaba, en esos dos años el joven estaba mucho mas maduro que hace dos años, era obvio que en eso años, y con las cosas que pasaron, había madurado muchísimo. Vivi dio el último paso y lo beso, haciendo que todo el universo se pare, o al menos eso sentían, sentían que cada segundo de ese beso, era un año de sus vidas.

Al separarse se miraron ruborizados.

¿Eso significa que me perdonas? – Pregunto curiosa

¿Tu que crees? – El joven volvió a sonreír como lo hacia desde el primer dia

No lo se, pues tu dímelo – Sonrió al entender, que el morocho trataba de hacer un juego

El joven la tomo en sus brazos, saliendo del balcón y llevándola a su cuarto, y recostándola en su cama; luego se alejo y se acercó a una ventana.

Espere, dos largos años para decirte esto, aun recuerdo cuando vinimos a Arabasta, y vencimos a Crocodile y los otros; pero nunca pude decirte lo que sentía hasta ahora –

La peliceleste se paro y se dirigió hacia el joven, para abrasarlo por atrás, y besarle el cuello; el morocho dio media vuelta para verla a los ojos, y luego la beso suavemente.

Y así paso toda la noche hasta el amanecer.

_**Bueno hasta aquí llego, espero que les haya gustado, por que ya casi esta por terminar, agradecería comentarios, nos leemos**_


	7. Chapter 7 Despedida

_**Bueno, hola, como esto es una apuesta quisiera terminar con esta lo antes posible, y como estoy en mi punto mas alto de inspiración, lo voy a utilizar para mi ultimo capitulo. Espero que los haya sorprendido. Gracias por todos sus comentarios**_

La noche ya había pasado, y los rayos del sol comenzaban a salir, iluminando todo el desierto. Los Mugiwara se encontraban preparando todo en el Thousand Sunny; en la cubierta Sanji estaba interrogando al espadachín.

¿Por qué tardaron tanto anoche? – Le pregunto

¡Cállate! ¡Cocinero estupido! Somos libres de hacer lo que queremos – Exclamo furioso el peliverde

¡Maldito marimo! ¿Cómo que son libres de hacer lo que quieren? – El fuego comenzó a estallar de parte del rubio

¡Basta! ¡Sanji! ¡Zoro! – Exclamo Nami golpeándolos en la cabeza

¡Si! ¡Nami-San! –

Ahora pónganse a hacer cosas – Les ordeno a los dos

La pelirroja fue hacia su habitación, donde estaba su amiga, la arqueóloga, se la acercó tranquilamente, para lego preguntarle:

Robin ¿Anoche, estuviste con el? En los grupos –

Si – Respondió con su dulce voz

Veo que ya tenemos dos parejas en la tripulación – Sonrió

Si… pero ¿Dónde esta el Capitán-San? – Pregunto

… Esta en el palacio de Alubarna – Dijo orgullosamente – Abra que esperar a que vuelva para partir –

**En el palacio de Alubarna…**

El morocho se termino de poner su chaleco, y miro por la ventana. Luego miro la cama de la princesa, esta estaba dormida, se le acerco y le corrió el cabello; esto hizo que la peliceleste se despertara.

Luffy-San… - Sonrió

Vivi, ya me voy – Dijo mientras le besaba una mano tiernamente

¿Te vas? – Pregunto mientras se sentaba sobre la cama – Pero… ¿Por qué? – Se paro, y se puso una bata

Mis nakama me esperan, vamos a volver al Nuevo Mundo – Se le acerco y le tomo la mano – Somos piratas –

¡Dos años esperando a que volvieras y ahora…! – Quito su mano de la del joven

Vivi, una princesa y un pirata, nunca podrán vivir juntos ¿Me entiendes? – Las palabras de Luffy, volvían a ser igual de maduras que veces anteriores – Lo siento –

El morocho la beso apasionadamente, para luego dejarla sola en el gran cuarto, pensativa, y sentimental.

**Thousand Sunny**

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba al miembro mas importante de la tripulación, el capitán, o Monkey D Luffy como quieran llamarlo, para partir, de nuevo al Nuevo Mundo, donde miles y miles de aventuras los esperaban.

Solo diré una pregunta al aire – Dijo Usopp, todos se lo quedaron mirando confundidos - ¿Vendrá O preferirá quedarse aquí? –

No lo se, pero sea cual sea su decisión habar que aceptarla, y… además… es nuestro capitán, si el prefiere quedarse… - Comenzó Nami

Habrá que quedarnos – La interrumpió el espadachín terminando la oración

Pero ¿Eso no será peligroso para Arabasta? – Pregunto Chopper

Si, seria bastante peligroso – Afirmo Franky

El gobierno estaría en su contra – Acoto Brook

Mientras los Mugiwara miraban por babor, esperando a su capitán, una sombra en el medio del desierto se vio llegar, caminando agotado.

Ese es… Luffy – Afirmo Robin al confirmar sus sospechas

Una vez que el morocho abordo el Thousand Sunny, se dirigió a la proa del barco, donde la pelirroja se acercó por atrás.

¿Quisieras quedarte? – Pregunto curiosa pero al ver que el morocho no respondía - ¿Por qué no lo haces? -

Por que no solo será peligroso para ella, sino para todo el resto de este país, además somos piratas, lo que mas queremos es ser libre, no… no estar casados, o algo por el estilo – Las palabras de Luffy estremecieron a la pelirroja, la asían sentir confundida, pero la verdad era la verdad

Nami sabia que los sentimientos de su capitán eran confusos, por que aun que amaba a Vivi, el quería volver al mar y vivir sus aventuras, como siempre lo había hecho.

Pero, quizás logren llegar a un acuerdo – Acoto

Yo se lo que ella quiere, ella quiere que yo me quede aquí, pretendiendo ser una persona normal o el rey de Arabasta, yo… yo no quiero esa vida – Afirmo el Mugiwara – Por eso, debemos irnos –

Pero… - Trato de convencerlo

¡Ahora! – Grito con la cabeza gacha

¡Si! ¡Nos vamos! Preparen todo – Exclamó - ¡Suelten las velas!

Justo antes de que el barco comenzara a moverse, la princesa del país de arena, apareció parada justo delante del Thousand Sunny. El morocho la observo, y sin comentarios se la quedo viendo detenidamente, la peliceleste llevaba un vestido color blanco, el mismo con el cual los había despedido la última vez.

Luffy… si me lo permites, me han dejado ir con ustedes, yo no quiero separarme de ti, acepto vivir como pirata – Anuncio

Pero… tu país – Comenzó el capitán

Mi padre, me ha dejado tomar mi decisión, creo que el amor es mas fuerte que las responsabilidades, así que… - Pero algo la interrumpió, el morocho había saltado desde su navío, y la estaba abrazando

No… Es mejor que te quedes aquí, ni yo puedo ser rey de Arabasta; ni tu puedes ser reina de los piratas, aceptémoslo, con los sacrificios la vida nos da voluntad, y yo sacrifico mi amor, por mi sueño, espero que lo entiendas –

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir desde los hermosos ojos de la peliceleste, la verdad, el tenia razón, no podía hacerse eso, pero podían hacer todo lo posible para no lastimarse más el uno al otro.

De acuerdo, lo entiendo – Murmuro – Pero, prométeme que volverás a visitarme –

Lo prometo – Una sonrisa broto en la cara de Luffy - ¡Bien! ¡Nos vamos! – Luego de gritar eso, con cierta felicidad, la beso, como beso de despedida, y se subió al barco - ¡Adiós! ¡Nos veremos! –

¡Adiós chicos! – Gritaba la princesa con cierta sonrisa, que el mismo capitán le había contagiado

La princesa vio como los Mugiwara se alejaban para regresar al Nuevo Mundo, la verdad, al ver esa imagen se sintió aliviada, poray por que vio a su amor irse feliz, o quizás recordó ese momento, cuando Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper, salvaron su país del , en su momento, Shichibukai Crocodile. No lo se, pero si se que ella estaba feliz en ese momento.

_**Bueno, hasta aquí llega mi fic, que por supuesto era una apuesta, espero que les haya gustado, y por cierto, voy a hacer un epilogo, así que aquí no termina, gracias por leer y apreciaría comentarios… **_


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogo

_**Hola! Aquí esta el final definitivo, el epilogo, espero que les haya gustado el fic, muchas gracias por todo…**_

**Dos años mas tarde…**

La princesa Vivi corría por los pasillos del palacio de Alubarna. Corría con una sonrisa, mientras corría paso por al lado de uno de los guerreros que protegían el país, Pell.

Reina Vivi – Dijo con procuración - ¿Qué es lo que esta buscando? -

Busco al niño – Sonrió – Estábamos jugando a las escondidas pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado del palacio –

¿Busco en el balcón? – Pregunto

Bueno idea, Pell, gracias –

Vivi se dirigió hacia el balcón, el mismo en el cual hacia dos años, habían pasado cosas muy valiosas para ella. Entro cuidadosamente para ver al pequeño Soma mirando el mar. El niño apenas tenia dos años, tenía pelo celeste cortito y ojos oscuros, pero si veías la fisonomía de la cara era idéntica a la de Monkey D Luffy.

Mama – La llamo, su voz era aguda como la de un niño de su edad – Mira, un barco pirata –

¿Pirata? – Pregunto mientras echaba un vistazo en la misma dirección – Luffy… - Murmuro con una sonrisa al ver - ¡Vamos quiero presentarte a tu padre! –

¿Mi papa?... – Pregunto confundido - ¿Tengo papa? –

Claro que si, tontito – Sonrió mientras lo tomaba en sus brazos y lo llevaba hacia la puerta del palacio

**En el Thousand Sunny**

No puedo creer que este por volver a ver a Vivi - Sonrió el morocho mientras saltaba impacientemente

Luffy tienes 21 años ¿Puedes comportarte? – Pregunto la navegante

Pero… quiero verla – Se quejo como un niño

¡Ya la veras! Espera un poquito mas –

Una vez todo listo los nueve Mugiwara bajaron para encontrarse con la reina de Arabasta. Pero al verla, se dieron cuenta que a su lado, de su mano, había un pequeño niño. Luffy salio corriendo a abrazarla.

¿Nh? ¿Quién es el? – Pregunto apuntándolo

Sin embargo, todos los Mugiwara notaron el parecido entre el niño de cabellos celestes y el morocho que tenían como capitán.

¿No será que…? – Comenzó Usopp

No puede ser, no creo que Luffy haya hecho eso… - Le respondió Sanji por mas que el narizón no haya terminado la pregunta

Pero, si lo hubiera hecho… respondería lo que vemos – Acoto Chopper

¿Podría ser? – Pregunto Franky

YOHOHOHOHO! Eso seria genial – Exclamo Brook

Pero la gran pregunta es ¿Luffy lo aria? - Pregunto Robin

No lo se – Respondió el peliverde – Nami, pregúntale –

¿Por qué yo? – Grito la pelinaranja

Por que últimamente el estuvo muy pegado a ti, hace dos años en Arabasta, también, además eres su mejor amiga – Sonrió la morocha

No le voy a preguntar si tubo un hijo con Vivi o no – Acoto

Pero en eso, se escucho la voz de la actual reina, que estaba hablando con todos ellos, mirándolos y sonriéndoles.

Chicos, tengo que decirles algo, tanto a Luffy como a ustedes, puesto que tienen todo el derecho de saberlo - Los miro fijamente – Yo… ehh… ¡Luffy! – Lo llamo volteando hacia el

¿Qué? – Pregunto sonriente

Luffy… estuve esperando para decirte esto, desde que supe hace un mas de un año – Sonrió – Y es que… Luffy, tu y yo… ¿Recuerdas…? – Pensó apropiadamente que decir – Luffy el es… -

¿Papi? – Pregunto el niño, interrumpiendo a la peliceleste

¡¿PAPI? – Pregunto a los gritos el capitán

Eso… - Se sonrojo la peliceleste – El… el es… el es tu hijo – Termino de pronunciar por fin

¿Mi… mi… mi hijo? – Pregunto mas tranquilo

Si - Sonrió – Es Monkey D… - Dudo antes de decir el nombre – Es Monkey D Ace… es en honor a tu hermano – Sonrió

Ace… - Pronuncio el joven morocho

De repente al Mugiwara se le vino la imagen de su hermano mayor, Ace, sonriéndole, lo que hizo que le contagiara la sonrisa.

Así que el es mi hijo – Afirmo – Pero… ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer? – Pregunto

¡Idiota! – Gritaron Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Zoro a la vez, a lo que el resto de los Mugiwara rieron

Bueno, supongo que no hay otra – Suspiro la pelirroja – Luego te daré unos consejitos –

Bueno, mientras ¿No quieren ir al palacio? – Pregunto Vivi – Ahora soy a reina de Arabasta –

¡Vamos! – Exclamo el capitán

Y así tomo a su hijo en brazos, y a la madre de su pequeño de la mano, y camino junto a los Mugiwara hasta el palacio de Alubarna, donde pasaron la mejor semana de sus vidas. Terminada la semana, Luffy decidió convertirse en rey de Arabasta, pero con precaución por si la marina decidía atacar. Pero Monkey D Luffy ahí, era algo imposible. ¿Los Mugiwara? Bueno ellos, tienen de base el reino de Arena, pero a veces, salen con el Vice Capitán al mando, por el Grand Line.

_**Bueno, primero en lo primero, quisiera agradecer a todos lo que han comentado hasta ahora. Lo segundo a todos los que han leido hasta aquí. Gracias a todos… Y aunque era una apuesta me diverti mucho aciendolo, eso no significa que ahora me gusta el LuVi ¬¬… Pero me agrado leer sus comentarios, un beso grande, y nos vemos en otro fic, ya sea suyo o mio…**_


End file.
